disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Soldiers
The Card Soldiers are the loyal servants of The Queen of Hearts. They make up the Queen's military force and they always obey her orders. However, this is mostly due to the tremendous fear they have of her rather than loyalty. They are called''' Royal Cardsmen''' in Disney's Alice in Wonderland Jr. They were voiced by Larry Gray and Don Barclay in the original film, and they are all currently voiced by Corey Burton. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland'' Three card soldiers appear as Alice makes her way into the garden of The Queen of Hearts. She finds them painting white roses red. The cards explain that the white roses were planted by mistake, and that they fear beheading if the mistake is not fixed. Seeing the seriousness of the situation, Alice offers to help them. Soon however, the Queen appears, and is shown to be angered more by the paint than the white roses. When none of the cards confess to the "crime," she orders them all beheaded. The three soldiers are then dragged off by other cards. Other cards act as croquet hoops, when the Queen challenges Alice. The cards openly cheat to allow the Queen to win; they move so that the Queen's ball goes through, but also make certain that Alice's does not. One card does not get to his spot in time, and so he is taken away to be beheaded. During Alice's trial, anonymous card soldiers act as Alice's guards. The surround the defendant's box, and block Alice from getting out. Later, they chase after her as ordered by the Queen. ''Mickey Mousecapade'' The Card Soldiers appear as enemy drones in Mickey Mousecapade. ''House of Mouse'' The cards are minor characters in the series, and appear sometimes heckling preformers like Timon and Pumbaa. In ''Mickey's House of Villains'', they locked all the heroes in the kitchen as the villains took over. ''Once Upon a Time'' The soldiers are present in the show with the Queen of Hearts and capturing The Evil Queen and the Mad Hatter when they visit Wonderland. However, they're not anthropomorphic cards, only disguized humans. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series The Card Soldiers serve as a member of the boss fight against the Crank Tower and Queen of Hearts in Wonderland. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first game, the Cards can be seen alongside their Queen during Alice's trial. After Sora and his friends find proof of Alice's innocence, the Cards attack them by order of the Queen, who doesn't believe she is innocent. When Alice is kidnapped, the Queen orders the Cards to search everywhere for her, but they don't succeed, since Alice is no longer in Wonderland. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the cards appear as figments of Sora's memories in Wonderland. They are fought again alongside the Queen of Hearts, and when defeated, Sora obtains their Enemy Card. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The cards reappear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, were they are protecting the Queen's hedge mazes. They are also sent to find three suspicious figures for the Queen. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Data versions of the card soldiers appear in the Journal recreation of Wonderland. They can be seen guarding areas of the Queen of Heart's mazes. Also, one Spade soldier has lost his memory of something he has done wrong. Sora later finds the White Roses inkling, which reminds the card that he has to replace the accidently planted white roses with red of he will lose his head. Much later, when Sora needs to de-bug the entrance to the Queen's Court Room, a glitch has the card soldiers guarding the maze the entrance to the glitch is running at a ridiculously fast pass. However, Sora manages to enter the bugged area and remove the faults. Later, when Data Wonderland is recreated in Data Castle Oblivion, one of the cards is generous to one of his allies and allows Sora to take a potion to him (or possibly the starving card). Gallery clipaliceprisoner.gif|Card Soldiers Card Soldier.jpg|Card Soldiers in Kingdom Hearts Char 29324.jpg|Cards in House of Mouse Houseofmouseapplaud.jpg CS10.jpg CS9.jpg CS8.jpg CS7.jpg CS6.jpg CS5.jpg CS4.jpg CS3.jpg CS2.jpg CS1.jpg Gsdx 20110418203128 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110418203124 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110418203019 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110418202958 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110417171542 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110417171533 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110417171525 550x413.jpg 3188460724 0370c6073f.jpg|The Card Soldiers at Disneyland Paris Sombrerero juicio.png PaísMaravillas.jpg Liebre Juicio.jpg Sota de Corazones.png NaipesRosas.jpg Naipes HouseOfMouse.png Naipes.jpg MuchosVillanosSentados.png|Two Card Soldiers in Mickey's House of Villains CardSoldiersMB.jpg|Concept art of the Card Soldiers, by Mary Blair. Cards2MB.jpg|The Soldiers marching through the hedges, by Mary Blair. AliceCardsMB.jpg|The Cards searching for Alice, by Mary Blair. Queen of Hearts-House of Villains05.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains03.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains02.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains01.jpg Pain&Panic-House of Villains01.jpg Tumblr mu2mowDK8p1qbltquo1 500.jpg kingdom-hearts-wonderland.jpg es:Los Naipes Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in video games Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Armies Category:Soldiers Category:Character groups Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Adults Category:Idiots Category:Antagonists Category:Once Upon a Time characters